


The Princess And The Chat

by heyguysitskaya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyguysitskaya/pseuds/heyguysitskaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat noir appeared on her roof around midnight with a soft thud and collapsed to the ground, his hands falling against the cool cement and his knees scraping along it. Tears ran down his face, he hadn’t even realized it was her house, he just, couldn’t take it and he felt like his feet, his whole body had just stopped co-operating. His chest ached, his legs were like jelly and his hair was plastered to his face with sweat despite the cool night air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please don't judge xD

chat noir wasn’t so confident out of his costume. Constantly as Adrien the eyes of the public were focused on him, if he messed up, his father would know.   
As chat noir, Adrien could do whatever he want, he wasn’t afraid of his father, wasn’t afraid of the public. Wasn’t afraid of telling his lady is feelings.  
Now he wished he hadn’t  
Chat noir appeared on her roof around midnight with a soft thud and collapsed to the ground, his hands falling against the cool cement and his knees scraping along it. Tears ran down his face, he hadn’t even realized it was her house, he just, couldn’t take it and he felt like his feet, his whole body had just stopped co-operating. His chest ached, his legs were like jelly and his hair was plastered to his face with sweat despite the cool night air.   
_“I like someone else”_   
Chats body shook as he wept. Why was he so stupid? Why did he let his heart take over. Why was rejection so hard? Chats body regurgitated, dry heaving.   
“why am I so stupid” he screamed croakily. He put his hands to his head and clutched to his hair, grabbing onto it tightly she leaned his forehead again the , cold hard ground. “why why why why” he screamed as the hatch slowly opened. But he took no notice, as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, pulling on his hair even tighter.  
“chat noir?” came a soft voice full of worry. Slowly she climbed out of the hatch and knelt down to him her eyes squinting in an attempted to see in the dark of night. she placed her small hand on his shoulder blade. “chat…” she whispered, her face close to his. His body tensed up and it shook.   
“sorry princess, but I had a feeling…” his voice cracked. “That you were missing me” he joked. For chat joking was always a way to hide him pain, whenever he was hurt or upset, he wouldn’t let anyone see. It wasn’t that he wanted to be showed off as weak but more that he didn’t want anyone worrying. In this case. He couldn’t help but cry. He knew Marinette was right there. But he didn’t care. He couldn’t help it.   
“chat? Hats wrong?” Marinette asked, rubbing, soft, slow circles into his back. Without warning he sat up and collapsed into her arms, burying his head in her neck as he cried. She gasped at the sudden sign of emotion, but soon returned it, squeezing him tightly “chat” she whispered, resting her chin atop of his head. “come inside” she said stroking the back of his head. Chat nodded, her warm embrace already making him feel better. Slowly Marinette stood up, dragging chat with her, her arm linked with his.   
“what happened?” she asked as she crawled back down, the still open hatch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chat didn’t bother looking around as he entered the room, he had been here before. Both as Adrien and as chat, he remembered quite a bit about it from his many visits. The room reflected her personality perfectly; everything was covered in her signature flowers. 

Chat stumbled down the stairs that lead up to her bed and flopped down onto the lounge chair that sat in the corner of her room [is that even a lounge chair?] by her mannequins. Chat admired how persistent she was in following her career as a designer. He face planted into the soft cushions that sat there, Marinette moved and sat awkwardly beside him” kitty what’s wrong?” she asked, although she had an idea on why he was acting like this. She had a feeling it was her cause… or ladybugs in this case.   
Chat sat up, sitting closely to Marinette, a little too close for her liking, but she decided not to mention it. Chat shook his head, and whipped his eyes with his clawed hands. “I’m so stupid” he whispered. 

“Chat don’t say that” she replied. 

“But it’s true!” he bellowed. “I shouldn’t have told her. Everything was just fine before. She probably hates me!” Chats hands shook. “I should have done that. I shouldn’t have kissed her!”   
Marinette could remember the moment; he has kissed her so passionately. She must admit, she didn’t mind it but if she wanted any chance with Adrien she had to push him away. Over the past few years they had known each other she couldn’t help but develop feeling for the very silly kitty.   
Marinette frowned at the hero as he put his head in his hands. “Sometimes I can’t help it.” he stopped, taking a breath. “When I’m around her it’s hard to keep my emotions in in line. I can think straight, its hard to concentrate on anything but her, she just makes it to damn hard. Never in my life have I met someone who made me care about them so much. There was always my mother but…” chat signed deeply, shaking his head, using his palms to wipe away his tears. “I’m sorry princess” he whispered. “I shouldn’t be telling you this”   
Seeing chat the way he was right now made her heart drop. He was usually happy, funny, sarcastic, although while she was enjoying the new side of chat, being able to see that the side she saw as ladybug wasn’t all he was, she missed the old chat, she didn’t enjoy seeing him so down in the dumps.

Marinette looked at chat, at him glowing green eyes, his lean figure his messy blond hair, all these things she hadn’t really taken time to notice before, and sure she had taken sneaky glances at him, but hadn’t really studied him. “ its okay chat” she whispered, placing her hand on his back between is shoulder blades. “Talking to someone is better than bottling it, I’m glad you decided to talk to me about it. I’m always here to talk if you need to” she said with a smile.

Chat looked over at the girl she looked tired, he had woken her up from her beauty sleep, her face was pale, and bags sat under her eyes, her hair was out and sticking up in random places. she reminded him so much of ladybug, her smile, her eyes, although, they acted differently, while ladybug acted sarcastic towards chat, always joking around, shutting him down as he flirted, Marinette was different, she was nothing but kind. And he liked that about her. “Thank you princess” he said, smiling at her his eyes still gleaming with tears. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her. 

Marinette returned his hug awkwardly, she still wasn’t quite used to chat being this affectionate. “You’re welcome kitty” she said with a small smile.   
“I should be going, you need to sleep” he said pulling back and looking at her with a weak smile. She nodded, yawning softly. “Goodnight princess. Same time tomorrow?” he joked.  
Marinette laughed softly. “Now now kitty I can’t give up sleep for you every night” she told him, placing her hands on her hips.   
“I know you need your beauty sleep, one doesn’t become that pretty by itself” chat said standing up. And walking over to the stairs. He turned back and grinned at her, his green eyes glowing in the dim lighting.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Goodbye chat noir” she said as he climbed the stairs and disappeared out through the hatch and into the cold night air.   
Mari closed the hatch that lied right above her bed before snuggling back into her covers, soon falling back to sleep.


End file.
